Through the portal (a GravityReverse Falls fanfic)
by Sophie Moonglow
Summary: When Dipper gets sucked into Stan's portal and into an alternate dimension, can he survive it all? Read to find out!


**Through the portal**

 **A Gravity Falls fanfic**

* * *

"bye Mabel!" Dipper shouted as Mabel ran out of the Mystery Shack door. Stan was out, Mabel was out, and Wendy was out. A whole day to himself. "Couldn't be better!" Dipper sighed and started reading a book about a boy stuck in an alternate dimension. He thought to himself about if there was really a parallel universe.

A few hours later just on the last page of his book he heard a creek. "Who's there?" Dipper cried. It was only the front door but Dipper wanted to stay alert. He went to get a drink from the vending machine then he spies a crack behind. He switches on the light and his jaw dropped like an apple falling off a tree. "WHOA, my mind is officially blown!" Dipper said in astonishment. Then he saw the upside down triangle portal. He couldn't help but walk over to it. Bad move, the portal sucked him up and everything was white. He hit the ground hard. "ow!" he shouted

"were am I?" he asked himself. It looked like he was in his room in the Mystery Shack. "Uh, what are you doing here?" A girl with blond hair asked. "PACIFICA,!" Dipper shouted in shock. "why? How? How did how get here?" Dipper and Mabel hated Pacifica and always will. A guy with white hair that resembled Gideon came up the stairs holding two cups of coffee. "AH, Dipper, please don't hurt me!" Gideon screamed.

"Uh, I don't feel well!" Dipper mumbled and then fainted. "Wow." The two said in unison. What Dipper didn't know that the portal had taken him to a parallel universe were him and Mabel were the bad guys.

Dipper had finally woke up from a three hour sleep but everything was still not fine. "So we found out that you're not Dipper Gleeful and we're sorry for freaking out. But who are you?" the two said. "Oh, I'm Dipper Pines," He introduced himself. "I have a sister called Mabel and I think I got here by a portal." The children talked about similarities and differences between them. They got on really well but still Dipper felt weird inside like he has cobras in his stomach.

They went out to go shopping for books about portals but you can't buy instructions manuals for these things. "this is no use I'll never get home!" Dipper shouted. Why did he even go near the portal in the first place he thought. Why couldn't he be sensible and just have left it alone. The thoughts came in and in until he just shouted "RAGE QUIT!" like he was playing a game. (But sadly you can't rage quit life without dying - so tough luck Dipper!)

On the way back to the Mystery Shack they saw the Gleeful twins. "oh who's your new friend?" asked Mabel Gleeful. Dipper P didn't want to show who he really is so he said "I'm Timothy James, I'm new in town, hi." The twins didn't fall for the lie they asked him again and this time Dipper told the truth. "I'm Dipper,"

"WAIT, WHAT!" shouted Dipper gleeful.

"I'm Dipper Pines." Dipper Pines said in defeat. The gleeful twin stared in disbelief, lost for words, amazed. "Ok, moving on." Said Gideon trying to move away from the twins. The twins got back to reality and chased them. After a while the twins lost their breath that gave Gideon, Pacific and Dipper Pines time to run to the Shack. "whoa they are fast!" Dipper Pines panted. Outside was dark and Dipper had nowhere to sleep, "is it ok if I sleep on the floor tonight?" Dipper asked. Pacifica answered "umm, wont Bill see you?" Dipper was dead shocked "Bill as in Bill Cipher?!"

"Yeah, he is our gruncle after all!" Gideon answered

"Ooooh dodo!" Dipper mumbled to himself. Why did it **HAVE** to be Bill why not Old Man McGucket or someone else he dislikes? But no it **HAS** to be Bill, Dipper was deep in thought again but this time it was more about Bill than the portal. Suddenly a thought hit him like a rock - what would everyone think now that he's gone? A tear streamed down his face. He missed his family, he missed Mabel and he missed Wendy. He felt homesick but 100x worse "pull yourself together Dipper!" he told himself. He didn't know how but Gideon heard and tried to comfort him and said some wise words that go like this "no matter how far your family is they are always in your mind and in your heart." Dipper felt way better and got to sleep.

I n the morning he woke up hearing Bill Cipher singing. "I have to get used to this!" Dipper whispered to himself. He went downstairs to see Bill Cipher as a human. Bill had a top hat, a yellow waist coat and a typical bow tie! * isn't he hot* "Umm hi?" Bill said confusingly as he saw Dipper. "He's with us." Gideon said trying to save Dipper from a LONG story. "So what do ya like for breakfast guys?" Bill asked them. Everyone answered sausage sandwich because well why not.

A fter breakfast Dipper went on the laptop to do some research on the Gleeful twins. "Two twins who own the tent of telepathy said to be evil, arch nemesis Gideon and Pacifica!" he wanted to snoop around the tent but it was too dangerous. "Umm, if you wanted facts about the twins then you need to go to Robbie the librarian." Said Pacifica. Dipper's day had just got a ton weirder because in his world Robbie is a full on emo whose girlfriend is Wendy. (Watch the gravity falls series!)

When Dipper got to the library he saw Robbie standing there head shoved in a book. "Hello welcome to the reverse falls library." Robbie said in a relaxed voice. Dipper made the most of his time asking questions about the twins but then he realised that they are the opposite of him. Dipper then asked himself some questions and instead of answering them personally he chose the opposite answer possible. "So my fear is being alone so his fear is being crowded." Dipper mumbled to himself. "If you're not reading then please leave!" Robbie kindly told him. So Dipper did.

When he got back to the mystery shack everyone asked him questions on the twins. "Okay, Okay! I'll tell you all that I found out only if you stop crowding around me!" dipper said trying to find a not so awkward position. He then told the facts but he didn't know that the twins were watching. "He knows too much, can we kidnap him?" asked Mabel Gleeful. The twins waited 'til dark to do their thing. "Okay now!" Dipper Gleeful whispered. Mabel shot her grappling hook at the window were Dipper slept. The evil Dipper used his magic amulet to levitate Dipper Pines out of the building. Still sleeping Dipper was put into a wagon were the twins wheeled him to the tent of telepathy.

He woke up seeing blue curtains everywhere. "Uhh, where am I?" Dipper said to himself. He then saw a multicoloured star with an eye in the middle of it. "Welcome to the tent of telepathy... Dipper!" Mabel slyly said. He heard the other Dipper introducing a show. Not good he thought to himself."What do you want from me?" he asked. Mabel took time to answer. "Oh I don't want that much from you! All I want is the 3rd journal." Dipper was truly shocked. "How do you know about them?" He thought the twins wouldn't know about the books. "Mmm, I know about them cause I have the 2nd one." She told him. Dipper couldn't believe what she just said but to him it sort of made sense. "Can I have my beautiful assistant and twin sister Mabel on stage please?" Dipper Gleeful shouted into the microphone. "You're lucky we were doing a performance Dipper!" Mabel said in a threatening tone. Dipper wiped the sweat off his forehead as she ran on stage. "That was close!" Dipper P said quietly. He watched the show and it was surprisingly impressed with all the magic. They seem so perfect in a way like how they get along and knowing the lines so well it's kind of scary if you think about it. The show was nearly over when there was a crash backstage. "I'll go check it out Mabel - carry on with the show" Dipper Gleeful said. He told Dipper P if it was him then he would kill him. "No it was not me, you psycho!" the good one said. It was actually Pacifica & Gideon trying to break in to save Dipper. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gideon screamed. Dipper Gleeful's amulet was glowing so was his eyes; it was one of the weirdest things Dipper had ever seen! "Okay? This is just getting weird!" Dipper P said. He tried to run but his shoes where stuck to the ground for some reason. He thought hard about a decision he had to make "If I take off my shoes and run away and get hurt by gravel... Or I can stay here and be murdered by the twins!" He mumbled to himself. He chose to run in pain because every option is better than dying! (Of course!) He ran as fast as he could from the tent even though it hurt his feet so badly. 'If I can get to the mystery shack I can ask Bill to teleport Gideon and Pacifica back home' he thought. Bill was at the door watching the scene from afar. "Hiya kid!" Bill said to Dipper.

"Okay, you know Gideon and Pacifica?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, they're my nephew and niece!" Bill answered

"I kinda ditched them at the tent so can you please teleport them here!" Dipper confessed.

"YOU WHAT,!" Bill shouted. "I'll do it only if you make breakfast tomorrow.

"Okay Bill." Dipper moaned. He always hated making food even though he was old enough to cook. He just had a fear of getting burned, (don't ask how I know that!), well fear or no fear he had to do it no matter what.

That night when everywhere was dark Dipper woke up from a nightmare that was to horrifying to explain, (it was about the f.n.a.f series), he realised that Golden Freddy actually locked like Bill in a way. He grabbed a flashlight and began to read his secret journal, (it's not his!), it was really early but that didn't matter when you're doing research. He then saw Gideon's journal which had the number two on it. He quickly grabbed it and started reading it. The book was more about Bill and the evil forces than facts on the portal or anything. Dipper soon noticed a page that was allot like the one in his book. It seemed like a blue print but even better it was the blue print of the portal. "Bingo!" Dipper silently cheered.

He then crept downstairs to the vending machine and pulled it to reveal the passage way the portal was there but it wasn't turned on. He saw the big dusty lever and went towards it. Then all of a sudden the other Dipper leapt from the shadows at Dipper, dagger in hand. "If you pull that lever I will kill you... literally!" He said in a menacing tone of voice. Dipper Pines was so scared he couldn't answer. It was weird that Dipper Gleeful wanted to kill himself technically. The bad guy gave Dipper a sword so that they could fight. Good thing Dipper P went to fencing classes cause if he didn't he'll be dead already! The two swordsmen for some strange reason managed to start fighting on the roof beams. Dipper G scarred the other Dipper on the cheek which made him bleed. That didn't stop him though they carried on. "You are actually a worthy opponent." Dipper Gleeful said. "Why thank you." Dipper P replied. The other Dipper slipped and nearly fell off! Hanging by one hand on the beam Dipper said goodbye as his sword dropped. No defence, the male Gleeful twin held his sword up to Dipper's chin. "No it can't end for me this way." He whispered weak, tired and bleeding. He fell but not hitting the floor he was caught in Bill's arms. He pulled the lever and the portal started up. As soon as it finished Dipper jumped in. "bye!" he shouted while going through.

Everything was white until he landed on his own bed in his room. He sighed everything was back to normal but his scar still was there. "OMG!" Mabel cried as she saw his scar. "It's too long a story so don't ask!" he said in pain. "Tell me - I'm your sis!" she argued. He didn't tell her about the portal or about Pacifica and Gideon. The doorbell rang, "Dipper you get it!" Stan shouted. He ran down the stairs to get the doorbell hoping it was Wendy. It wasn't Wendy but a new girl with dirty blonde hair and a smart type of outfit. "Oh hi I'm Sophie and I just moved here." She said. To Dipper it was love at first sight. "Uh hi Sophie, um, is it ok if I show you around?" he said trying to find the right words.

Sorry guys if you wanna read on see my next story: 'The new girls spell'. But thanks for reading ;D


End file.
